The Host 2
by ginny.Pottr1993
Summary: What if...when Jared kissed Wanda right before she went to Doc, he actually felt something for her. What if it was the true reason he had "persuaded" Doc not to kill her? What if those feelings still remained even once Wanda was in her new body? How would it affect everyone involved? I do not own the characters/ book.
1. Just Another Lie?

**The Host Two**

The first day after I'd been placed into my new body, I felt a strange feeling of vertigo which I had never experienced before. I felt too short, and I that everyone else was like a giant in comparison. I'd slept for a most of yesterday-it seemed as if the transition had exhausted me completely. When I had finally awoken late in the evening, Doc had finally granted me permission to leave. Ian was there with me-he'd barely left my side, except to sneak me some of his meals when I had woken up briefly- and he helped me walk to his cave. My sense of direction seemed to have become distorted too. I couldn't for the life of me remember much beyond this pathway.

Once we had reached Ian's room and we walked through the passageways in silence, so as not to disturb everyone, he opened his curtain for me and helped me sit on the bed. Ian whispered, "Are you ok, Wanda?" I thought about it for a minute before replying, "I'm…" I paused. How was I really? I could easily say, "I'm fine," or "I'm ok," but did I _really_ feel that way? I searched for a word that would make him happy before smiling at Ian's worried expression and settling on, "I'm perfect. Thank you Ian. Thank you for everything!" Ian grinned then and shook his head, "Don't mention it, Wanda. Get some rest." I frowned, "Then where are you going to sleep?" Ian smiled, "On the matress." I was about to protest when he said, "It's ok, don't worry. I'll be fine." I bit my lip, not liking it, but then I sighed, "Fine. But tomorrow night, I'm sleeping there." He rolled his eyes, "You're not sleeping on the floor." I grumbled under my breath, "Not fair," and he laughed, "What's not fair is making someone who's just given my species a chance at surviving sleep on the floor. I'm sure even Jared wouldn't agree to that." I thought about it and sighed again, "We'll argue about this tomorrow. Right now, I'm too tired." Ian nodded in agreement as he settled down on a mattress, "Alright. Sweet dreams, Wanda." I smiled and drifted off to sleep.

The following morning, once I had bathed and changed my clothes, I ran into Jared, who was on the way to the pool with Kyle. He stopped mid-step when he saw me and a huge smile etched onto his face slowly, "Wanda! How are you feeling?" It was the first time I'd seen him since I'd initially woken up in this body.

I didn't feel the strange, electrical attraction in this body as I had to him in Melanie's body. This was much more…like a brotherly kind of feeling…like how I felt about Jaime. And I was so pleased. I could live with this and it would mean I could get along just fine with him and Mel. I worried about this in my few conscious moments over day. I knew I was incredibly attracted to Ian. That much was obvious. My tiny chest raced whenever he was in my vicinity and I longed to be near him when I wasn't. But with Jared…I didn't feel any of that longing or desperation anymore. It was such a relief.

I grinned at Jared, finally answering his question, "Great thanks! Actually, never better!" Jared nodded and smiled widely, "Good! I'm so pleased! Listen, can I talk to you please? Privately?" I glanced to find Ian, who had gone back to the pool with his brother. I nodded and smiled, "I guess so." Jared asked, "Can we go to my room?" I frowned nervously, "Ok…"  
I followed him in silence and when we reached his room he closed his curtain behind him, before turning to me. He smiled awkwardly before saying, "Wanda…I just want to say…that I'm incredibly sorry for misjudging you and assuming you were one thing that you weren't. I'm sorry for…for blaming you for keeping me from Melanie and I'm sorry for all of the nasty things I said or did to you… _ever_. I also want to thank you so, so much for bringing Melanie back to me." His voice caught in his throat and he couldn't look at me anymore. I smiled reassuringly, "Jared…you don't have to apologize or thank me. I'm so… _so_ sorry I couldn't figure out how to remove myself sooner. But I am disappointed in one thing…" Jared swallowed as he glanced at me nervously. He seemed on edge as he asked, "What would that be?" I sighed as I glanced up at him, "That you didn't let me do what I wanted with my life."  
A stony cold silence fell across the room and Jared looked at me with shock on his face, "But Wanda…how could you say that? Ian loves you…as does Mel, and Jaime. How could I let you do what you wanted, and let them suffer like that? It wouldn't be fair! And that body was empty! It had no-one resisting! You're not taking a life, Wanda!"

I walked around the room in a slow circle and whispered tightly, "But…you don't understand. Ian deserves a human. A human who can understand him in ways that I can't. He deserves so much more than me. And Jaime...Jaime has Mel! He doesn't need another sister. And Mel's got you. Everybody would have been happier if I'd just disappeared." Jared scowled at me, his handsome face taught and he whispered hoarsely, "And me, Wanderer? What about me?" I laughed, "Good act, Jared. But I didn't fall for it last time, I'm not going to fall for it now." He grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him, "It isn't an _act_." He spat the last word like it was a filthy accusation I had made against him.

I stared into his eyes and recoiled, "You don't…I mean…it's not possible." I pulled my arm away from his grip and he raised his eyebrows sky high as he folded his arms across his chest, "How would you know?" I laughed a nervous laugh, "Because you wanted me gone not one week ago. Don't you remember?" He winced and glanced at the ground, "I wish I hadn't."

I didn't feel anything but scared. Jared wouldn't be here and confessing these things to me if he didn't mean them. I frowned and suddenly laughed, "You're drunk!" There had been a memory of Melanie's of Jared getting drunk once, and how angry she'd been with him. He smirked, "With what alcohol?" I heard Melanie's voice ask, "Jared? Jared? Is that you?" My heart stopped and it ached for her, if what Jared was saying was true.

The curtain pulled back and Jared stood aside for Mel to get through. She smiled at him and asked softly, "What's wrong…" before she turned to see me. She gasped, "Oh! Oh Wanda! My sister! It is really you!" I hugged her as she enveloped me in her arms and sighed happily. I glared at Jared over Mel's body…my _old_ body I thought, missing it. I felt so small and insignificant next to Mel now. He avoided my eye contact as I heard Ian's voice travel through the caves, "Wanda? Wanda?"

Mel pulled away and beamed at me, "Oh my sister! It's so weird to actually _see_ you!" She laughed somewhat hysterically and I forced a laugh, "Its weird right! I'm used to being so much taller." She hugged me again and Jared was watching me guardedly, trying to convey something with his eyes. Like he's sending me a message.

I released Mel and Ian punched Jared's arm lightly once he had entered the small room, "How are you doing friend?" Jared forced a smile, "You too, bro! I'm glad to see you out of Doc's rooms!" Ian beamed, "I'm glad to be out of them too! And I've got my girl back!" His smile lit up the entire room. Anyone who couldn't see it would have been a fool. I hoped Jared would take note as I headed over to Ian and wrapped my arm around his waist. I was so short that my head only reached to just under his shoulder. My long, blonde curls hung over my face as I turned it into Ian's chest. He asked me softly, "You want some food, Wanda?" I nodded and he said, "Great! Jared? Mel? You joining us for lunch?" I glanced at Mel and she nodded happily, "Of course! We wouldn't miss it!" I avoided being near Jared the rest of the day. I wish he had never divulged what he said to me. It felt like a sympathy vote…but I didn't need one from him anymore. So the question was… _why_? Was he telling the truth…or was this just another lie?

 _A/N: Hi All! This is my first The Host fanfic! Please read and review and let me know if you like it! Thank you!_


	2. Benefit of the Doubt

Lunch was going to be super awkward-sitting with Jared and Mel and Ian. I could barely look at Mel as we walked to the kitchen and she jabbered on about how Jamie was so excited to see me. He'd been working in the field today which is why he couldn't be there right now. I shuddered about that and whispered, "It's not safe for him. Not after what happened last time." The two men had grown silent and Jared said, "He can't not work forever Wanda, just because he got hurt once." I resisted scowling and Mel said, "I don't like it much either. But Jared is right."

We finally arrived in the dining room and as we did I heard the familiar voice, "Wanda? WANDA?!" It was Jamie yelling ecstatically from behind us. I had just turned around when he bashed into me and I laughed, "Hey Jamie! I've missed you!" He chuckled, "I've missed you too! Wow you're so short now!" He seemed so chuffed about that still and he could almost look at me eye-level. He grinned, "I'll be taller than you one day!" I sighed, "Yeah, that'll be something to look forward to." He hugged me emphatically and I couldn't help but smile.  
I looked up to see Jared watching me intensely. Ian chuckled and playfully smacked Jamie on the back, "Kid, I'm starving! We can save all of this for later!" Jamie rolled his eyes and laughed, "Ian, you couldn't just give me a moment to appreciate the fact that Wanda is alive and well?" Ian shook his head, "No Jamie. My stomach is calling. I can't deny it much longer."

They went off and I followed them. I couldn't bare being around Mel and Jared on my own. I felt too awkward. There were rolls and salad for lunch. Jeb made me jump when he laughed, "Wanda! It's good to have you back!" I grinned forcibly, "I'm glad we found a solution to the problem." It wasn't the entire truth. Maybe Jeb sensed that in my voice because he raised an eyebrow, "You don't _sound_ so certain." I swallowed. Out of everyone, he knew when I was lying. It was like he could read my mind and it often bothered me. I shrugged, "It's just a lot to get used to. I've never been in the same world in two different bodies."

Jeb said softly, "Wanda, if there is something wrong, or if anyone still gives you problems…" I shook my head quickly, "No…no it's fine. Thanks Jeb." That's when Lacey walked in and she saw me standing in the middle of the room. She walked up to us and nodded, "So you've finally woken up. Took you much longer than me." She eyed me almost suspiciously and I shrugged, "I was more tired than I should have been for some reason. I think it was days spent in the cryotank that made my body go completely limp." She laughed, "Why? It's not like you're doing much in there?" I bit my lip so as not to retaliate and rise to her bait. Jeb said, "Hey Lacey, there's no need to be rude to someone who has just saved your life." He patted his gun and Lacey backed off immediately. She nodded, "You're right. What I meant to say is, thanks for saving my life." She gave a forced my and I smiled at Jeb, "Thanks Jeb." He nodded, "No problem. We better go and get some food before Ian and Jared have eaten it all." I nodded in agreement and he kept me update about all that I had missed. Apparently, Lacey had already gotten into an argument with Maggie about not doing work in the fields. I wasn't entirely surprised.

Otherwise everything else had been pretty peaceful. Ian returned to my side when I was dishing up for myself. He grinned, "You still like your parmesan cheese I see." I nodded as I scattered it all over my roll, "Thank goodness! It would be awful if I didn't." Jared, Mel and Jamie were laughing about something at the end of counter. I smiled and said to Ian, "It's good to see them so happy together." Ian nodded and replied, "It is, isn't it? I know Jamie spoke about you so much though when you were out. It was nice to have someone who is just as concerned about your well-being as me." I bit the inside of my lip again. I thought to myself 'Except Jared, _apparently_.' The last word I thought sarcastically.

Jared glanced at me and I was forced to look away. I felt so incredibly awkward with all of his attention. I didn't want it and it was weird. I sighed to myself. Maybe it was just a passing phase. He was probably just used to me being in Mel's body. This was bound to be weird for him. It was probably just him readjusting to everything.

Jamie bounced over and said, "Come on guys, let's go grab a table!" We sat down at one big enough for the five of us and Jamie sat next to me, talking animatedly about how cool this was and how long they had searched for a body and how he had been the one to decide I was right. Throughout the whole lunch I barely spoke a word. I listened to the others talking and I sat still, eating and trying not to think too hard about how it felt to have Jared constantly watching me. I didn't like it and it felt uncomfortable.

Finally lunch was over and the four of us headed to the fields for our shift. Jamie had classes and so he wouldn't be with us. I hugged him goodbye after lunch. He asked me, "Do you want to go the glowworm cave after dinner?" I grinned, "Sure thing, Jamie." As we walked, Ian kept his hand around my waist and I leant my head into his side. As we walked ahead, Maggie refused to look at me, but stopped Melanie, "Mel! Can I have a word please?" Melanie wasn't sure how to behave towards her aunt, not after how she treated me. Mel stopped mid-step, "Aunt Maggie…I'm just on the way to do my shift." I took Ian's hand and pulled him along. Maggie replied, "Please, Mel? It will just take a minute?" Melanie hesitated before saying to us, "You guys move along. I'll catch up with you later." Jared had no choice but to follow. Jared sighed, "Maggie doesn't get the message." I frowned, "Why? What message?" Jared shrugged, "That Mel isn't interested in what she has to say about you."

Seconds later Mel's yelling echoed down the cave, "Aunt Maggie! You can't say that! Wanda is a VITAL part of our community! She _saved_ Jamie! She gave us her most _precious_ secret! You must be BLIND if you _still_ think she has hidden agenda!" I winced at the harsh tone Mel used with her aunt. I sighed and shook my head, "She shouldn't fight with her aunt over me." Jared smiled kindly at me, "She should, Wanda. When her aunt behaves like that, then she should. It's not fair to you."

Ian was quiet the whole time during Jared's speech. Jared spoke with such tenderness in his voice that I felt embarrassed by it. Ian sighed as we picked up our harvesting tools and made our way over to the far end of the field. Kyle came and joined us shortly after. We ploughed silently for half an hour before Kyle asked, "So, when is Wanda going on a raid?" Everyone stopped what they were doing and Mel said logically, "When she's readjusted to her body." Ian stepped in then, " _No_! When she feels ready." He turned to me, "Wanda, you don't have to if you don't want to. That's just my brother being a presumptuous idiot!" Jared interjected, "Of course she wants to! She was…something else when we got the medicine for Jamie." Ian scowled, "Yeah, something else." I could tell he still hadn't really forgiven Jared for helping me cut my wrist. I swallowed and said, "We can go in about a week. I just…need time to readjust. Like Mel said." Kyle nodded in approval, "Good stuff. We're running low on food again." I smiled, "I think everyone should write up a shopping list and I can take orders. They all glanced at each other and Jared nodded, "I think that's a great idea. Thanks Wanda."  
I didn't even blush. I just felt awkward and irritated with Jared for telling me what he did. Especially since I no longer shared those feelings. Mel smiled at me, "Just let us know when you're feeling up to it and then we can go." I nodded and Kyle grinned, "What I wouldn't do for some crisps again. Sour cream was the _best_ flavor." Jared laughed, "No! Lightly salted was." Ian shook his head, "You're wrong there Jared." Melanie chuckled, "I liked Caribbean. It was tastier than the rest." Kyle laughed, "What did you like, Wan…" he paused midsentence. He raised his eyebrows, "Sorry. Did you know what Pet liked?" I shook my head, "I can't seem to remember. But I have a feeling she'll like Caribbean flavor." Mel grinned, "My sister from another mister has good taste." She winked at me and they all mused about other food options as we continued work. I just focused on what I was doing. I liked the feeling of working hard until I felt sweat seeping into my shirt. I was wearing a plain, strappy tank in black so it was pretty obvious. Everyone else was sweating too though so I didn't feel self conscious.

When we finished our three hour shift, before we all headed to the pools. Sunny met us on the way and she told Kyle about how she had been helping cook dinner with Lacey and Maggie. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous of her-of how she seemed to be fitting in even better than I did. We all stripped into our underwear and then we bathed. This was pretty regular routine. It was the least awkward way of cleaning ourselves. I used some soap from our room which was still left over from my last raid before I exchanged bodies. Ian gently took the soap from me when I asked him to wash my back. I couldn't reach it-my arms were too short. I always shivered whenever he washed my back. It was the most intimate feeling.

Jared and Mel merely splashed each other playfully. Some sprayed over me and I splashed back at Mel, "Hey! I don't want to get my hair wet." Mel stuck her tongue out at me childishly, "Get over it, Wanda. It's just some fun." Ian's hand lingered a little too long and I swiftly moved to splash Mel back. She giggled. Mel wasn't prone to giggling so to hear her do that was pretty funny. I laughed as Ian splashed me from behind and I splashed him back. Kyle chuckled, "Splash fight!" We all ended up making such a mess that half of the water ended up on the cave floors!  
That's when I heard Jamie's rather grumpy voice, "Hey! How come you're having fun without me?! He gave a pouty face and Mel and I exchanged a glance, as if reading each others' minds again. We swam up to the edge and Mel asked sneakily, "So, you want to join in the fun, Jamie?" He started backing away and I hoisted myself out of the pool and stood behind him, pushing him forwards. He yelled, "Wanda! No! I was kidding!" Everyone laughed and I beamed, "Jamie! You must! You need some fun!" He tried pushing me off but I was surprised how forceful I could be.  
When he reached the edge, Mel grabbed a hold of his feet and pulled him forwards. He lost his balance and she ducked out of the way as he fell in. I was laughing so hard I was in _stitches_. Everyone else seemed to find it pretty hilarious too until we all heard Jeb's stern voice which made me jump, "Wanda! What the devil do you think you're doing?! Pushing Jamie in?!" He patted his gun at his hip and Mel complained, "Oh _come on_ Jeb, he asked for it!" Jamie was beaming from ear to ear and Jeb grinned, "Fine. But no accidental deaths on my watch, OK? We've had one too many around this area." He eyed Kyle and once he was out of earshot Mel whispered, "Party pooper."  
I hopped out then and grabbed my towel. I wanted to get dressed before anybody else was in the caves. I wrapped my towel securely around me and headed in that direction. I still felt embarrassed about showing skin in front of the others, especially when my body looked so week and limp in comparison to Mel's. I also liked a moment's peace alone sometimes and Ian seemed to sense that. I changed into new underwear which was a little lacy for my liking but I couldn't be fussy in these circumstances. I pulled on a tank top and shorts and waited for Ian to come back. I read a book of his called, _The Catcher in the Rye._ Ian liked the classics, he had once told me. I found this one quite interesting. Pet had liked reading in her life and I think it had influenced me. I didn't like it much in Mel's body. Mel lost focus quickly.

Ian finally returned a twenty minutes later and I watched as he stripped off his pants. As he pulled off his underwear, I hid my face in the book. Ian laughed, "You better get used to it, Wanda." I rolled my eyes behind the book and snuck a glance at him as he pulled up his new boxer shorts. I saw his back which had the perfectly shaped, muscular spine and the massive shoulders, yet lean body. The problem was, I couldn't _stop_ looking at those muscles once I started.

He pulled on some shorts and then Jared poked his head around the corner, "Hey Ian. Do you have some shorts I could borrow? I fresh out." Ian rolled his eyes and took a pair from his drawer, "There is a magic word, _Jared_." Jared smirked, " _Please_?" I rolled my eyes and Ian threw his shorts at Jared, "Here! Make sure you write shorts on list for Wanda. I don't want you to steal anymore of mine." Jared rolled his eyes, "I bet _Wanda_ is allowed to steal them." He winked at me and I felt the blush creep into my face like never before. Ian sighed, "You dirty mind Jared! Just leave before you embarrass her even more!" Jared laughed, "Ok, ok, alright _bossy_."

Ian waited for him to go and he rolled his eyes, "Sorry for his inappropriate comment." I shook my head, "I'm just sorry he's not right." Ian stared at me and shook his head, "Wanda…no matter how much you tell me you're eighteen, I don't believe you." I grumbled as I sat up and he pulled a shirt on, "I am actually a billion years older than you, Ian. Don't forget it."  
He laughed as I huffed out of his room. I ran into Mel in the hallway, "Hey. I need a pep talk soon." I told her. She saw my folded arms and smiled, "Ok. Just give me a second. She was still in her wet clothes and Jared stepped out of their room. He smiled at me, "You coming with?" I shook my head, "Need to speak to Mel first. Ian can go with you." Jared sighed, "Oh yes. Forever my partner in crime."

The two men went off, Ian kissing my cheek and I hung back. Mel eventually pulled me in, "What's the matter?" she asked as she pulled a brush through her hair. I sighed, "Ian. He still won't give me the benefit of the doubt in terms of my age. He doesn't believe that I'm eighteen." Melanie bit her lip, "It's a bit of a pickle. I can't believe he's not budging with that." Ian had refused to do much more than kissing with me. In the last two days we hardly had time alone. I sighed, "What do I do, Mel?!" She sighed, "It's tricky. Maybe I should come shopping with you next time." I frowned, "For what?" She laughed, "Lingerie." I blushed as I recalled what that was from Pet's memories. She grinned, "I need some too." I blushed more, " _Oh_." She rolled her eyes, "Still so naïve! Come on, let's go and get dinner! I'm starved!"


	3. Friends?

The following morning I woke up early and decided to go and take a walk to the glow worm room. I was surprised to find Jared there. He turned when he heard my footsteps and I whispered, "Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb…" He shook his head, "You didn't. Come and sit with me." I bit my lip nervously but did as he asked. When I sat beside him he said softly, "I'm sorry for saying what I said the other day-about my feelings for you." I sighed in relief, "Good. I've been feeling…awkward about it ever since." He raised his eyebrow, "Awkward? Why?" I shrugged, "Maybe because I don't feel that way anymore…" I hinted. He raised his eyebrow even higher, "Is that the _only_ reason?" I swallowed and stared at the glow worms, "I think it's enough of a reason." Jared nodded, "I agree. But I think you're missing out another reason on purpose." I wrapped a strand of hair around my finger and sighed, "Jared. I _can't_ -don't put me in the position where I might hurt Mel. I hurt her enough before. I gave myself up so that she could be happy. By feeling what you feel for me, it will only hurt her more."

I felt like I was on the brink of tears. Having to keep this secret to myself was torture. I was glad I could finally speak to him. He sighed, "I understand, like I said. I just…I'm worried that you still don't want to be… _here_. On earth. Alive." I stared at the wall ahead of me, entirely lit up. I sighed too and shrugged, "I'm taking a lot of time adjusting to this body. It's all new for me. It's like starting afresh but even weirder. I just…need some time to get used to it." Jared shook his head before I was done, "I don't buy any of that. Not after what you said to me."

I stared ahead, not seeing anything except the glowworms. I whispered, "Jared…I want to pretend like you never said that to me. I want to pretend like I don't know you said it. I just want to love Ian for the rest of my life. And you _should_ feel the same about Mel." He nodded and swallowed, "I know. And I'm being unfair to you by putting all of this on your shoulders. I know all of this." He paused and swallowed again, "But with the sacrifice you were making for Mel…and for everyone else, it kind of put things into perspective of how kind a person you are. I find that vey attractive." I grimaced and whispered, "I'm an _it_ , to use your wording, not a person." He tensed and scowled at his own words.

I sighed again, "You're going to have to keep those feelings to yourself and contain those feelings because there's nothing I can do about them for you. I had to try and contain my feelings the best I could under the most difficult circumstances. So you can do it too." Jared nodded and finally looked at me, "I can try." I smiled and sighed in relief, "Thank you. I appreciate it."

We were quiet for a while before he asked, "So how do we be…friends after all of this?" I shrugged, "I don't know. We just have to figure it out as we go along." He nodded and held out his hand, "Friends?" I grinned, took it, and shook it and replied, "Friends." I yawned and he smiled, "You're tired. We should head back before they wake up."

I nodded and we walked back in silence to our rooms. As we approached our caves, Mel's voice echoed, "Jared?" I froze as she saw us. I blushed, thinking how suspicious this would look. She raised her eyebrow and I was about to speak when Jared said, "I headed towards the glow room when I found Wanda there. She couldn't sleep. So I offered to bring her back here so she didn't have to walk alone." I frowned and I knew he was lying for me so it didn't seem like _I_ had followed him or anything-which I hadn't, but it would sound suspicious. Mel's suspicious frown died just a little bit as she seemed to accept this story and whispered sleepily, "Come back to bed, Jared." He nodded and followed her back in, avoiding my stare. Now I felt even _worse_ that he was lying to Mel on my behalf. I hadn't done anything wrong of course, but I knew it would look suspicious if he told the truth.

I wish I could have thanked him then, but instead I just went back to my room. I climbed onto the bed and found that I couldn't settle myself down enough to sleep. My mind was whirring and so overwhelmed about how Jared felt for me that it made sleep impossible. I had been _so_ right about me only liking Jared because of Mel's body. Of course I cared for him, but I didn't _feel_ for him in the way Mel did. The only thing I could compare Mel's feelings of Jared to were my feelings for Ian. I felt so strongly for Ian that I never wanted to hurt him. But with the feelings for Jared vanishing so suddenly, I did feel a bit of a hole there. Those feelings had always overwhelmed me in Mel's body. Now it was like…they were missing and underwhelming in mine.

I shook my head at the weird and unwanted feeling. There was no reason to feel… _guilty_ for having these thoughts. I wasn't obligated to Jared in anyway. Eventually I saw that Ian's alarm clock read 4:00am after I'd tossed and turned for hours. I decided to go and sleep next to Ian on the mattress on the floor. If I was going to get any sort of sleep, it would be next to him. I smiled at his relaxed features and how he almost _smiled_ in his sleep. It was so cute. I cuddled closer to him until my leg was virtually wrapped around his.

He slept like a drugged person. He would barely wake at any noise. The only times he woke was when he had nightmares that something had happened to me. He would twitch in his sleep and then I would try and comfort him. I closed my eyes tiredly and drifted off in his arms.

I woke up to Ian nudging me awake. I suddenly jolted and I murmured, "What's the matter?" as I opened my blurry eyes. He sighed, "You slept through the alarm. It's nearly ten a.m. We have work in an hour." I sat bolt upright then and found Jamie staring at me concernedly. I frowned, "Jamie? What's wrong?" My mind whizzed ahead and thought of the worst thing possible as I gasped, "You've hurt yourself again?!" Jamie smiled, "No. If I had hurt myself I'd be at Doc. Do you mind if I speak to you alone?" He looked awkward as he asked and I nodded, "Sure…" I smiled at Ian as I pulled the covers around me.  
Jamie sighed and said uncomfortably as Ian walked out the cave and waited a second until we couldn't hear his footsteps anymore. Jamie inhaled slowly, "Because Mel and Jared are fighting." I swallowed hard and whispered, "Do you have any idea why?" He shook his head sadly, "Do you think I'd be here if I did?"

I sighed, wishing I had Mel's thoughts in my head right now. I whispered to him, "How do you know?" He rolled his eyes, "At breakfast they barely spoke a word to one another." I winced as if injured and he raised his eyebrows sky high, "You know something, don't you?" I bit my lip, "Jamie…I can _guess_ what it is. Only guess. I can't do more than that. But I'm sure they'll work it out." He sighed irritably, "So you won't ask Mel for me?" I grimaced, "Put it this way. If she wants to tell me, she will tell me. Plain and simple."  
Jamie stuck his tongue out, "You're not help at all!" he said in exasperation as he began to walk away and then I held out my arms to him, "Jamie? Hug?" I asked. He appraised me for a moment before hurling himself at me and nearly knocking me over. He chuckled, "You're tiny! It sucks that I can't do that with you anymore." I laughed and pulled him close, "You still can, Jamie. Even if you are stronger than me." He beamed broadly and yelled as Ian came from behind sneakily and attacked him to the floor. Ian chuckled, "I surprised you there, Jamie!" He shoved Ian off with surprising force and I laughed. I felt so happy surrounded by my little family. I could almost forget that not too long ago, I didn't want to exist anymore.

 _A/N: Hey guys! So sorry for taking this long to update! Even though I'm on holiday, life has been hectic! Thanks to my two amazing reviewers:_ _ **jjreid, and Gl02**_ _, for the support!_


	4. I saw Stars

A week later, I was going on my first raid with Jared, Ian, and Mel. I felt relieved about it. I was beginning to feel extremely claustrophobic in the caves and I needed the fresh air desperately. Jamie had begged with each of us to let him come: _"_ Please, Wanda? Ian said it's much safer now that we have you! Please, please let me come!" I grinned, "What did Mel say?" I knew what she'd said and Jamie huffed, "Why do you think I'm asking you?!" I laughed and shrugged, "Whatever Mel said was the answer." He had turned to Ian then, "Please, Ian?" Ian shook his head, "Nope. Besides, you don't have a scar on your neck. That's a dead giveaway." I glared at him irritably and he back tracked immediately, "I mean, not that you'd want one. They're ugly things."

Jamie'd even gone as far as ignoring us until for two whole days leading up to the raid. He was helping all of us pack the truck now and Mel shook her head firmly "No, Jamie, you're not coming!" Jeb was helping us too and he said reasonably, "He has to leave the caves at some point, Mel." She shot him a fierce look which meant she was not to be questioned and she replied, "Fine. So we set an age." Jared nodded, "That's sounds reasonable." I grimaced, not wanting to say anything but still not liking it. Mel was going to regret this.

Jamie smiled, "Cool! How about when I'm fifteen!" Mel snapped, "Absolutely not!" as she loaded water into the back. Jamie scowled, "Well when then! When would make you happy, Mel?! You want me to stay here forever!" He said grumpily. Mel scowled, "Yeah, well I don't want you to end up like dad!" I cringed at that and everybody stopped what they were doing. Jamie clenched his fists angrily, "I won't! And besides, you jumped off a building! It's not like you're a one to talk!"

She froze then and she glared at Jamie. This wasn't the first time they'd had a public argument, but usually that was just play fighting- a bit of banter. This fighting was getting too much for my liking. I intervened and said abruptly, "How about sixteen, Mel? That still gives him time to…" Jamie snapped, "To?! Do what?!" My heart was thumping hard. Jamie had _never_ argued with me. Never. I was shocked as Ian wrapped his arms around me, "Jamie…just back off ok?" I was shaking a little.

Jamie whispered, "Wanda…Wanda I'm sorry. This fight isn't with you…I'm…" I'd never seen Jamie so speechless. Mel snapped, "Maybe you better go, Jamie. We'll see you in a few days." Jamie looked shocked too as he ran. Jared said, "Uh…Mel…maybe you should go and apologize." She sighed, "For what? He shouldn't have behaved that way." Jared shook his head, "But you took it a step too far for dismissing him."  
She sighed, "Just leave him. He's been getting on my nerves. Always asking me what's wrong with me. I think I need space." Jeb sighed, "You're trying to be your mom. You're trying to protect him too much." Mel sighed, "But if I don't, who will?" I laughed out of my shocked state, "We _all_ will, Mel. I love him like a brother, too." She smiled gratefully at me, "Thanks, Wanda. I just…it's so hard sometimes without mom or dad." I nodded, "No worries. And I know Jamie thinks of Jared like a father. So you've got plenty of help. You don't need to 'sort him out' alone." She smiled gratefully at me and Jeb interrupted, "You're forgetting he has an uncle too. I admit I can be slack sometimes, but if what you need time out all you need to do is ask." She smiled gratefully and Ian laughed, "If he's like a younger brother to Wanda, then he's like a brother-in-law to me." I blushed as Mel raised her eyebrows, " _Brother-in-law_?! Have you proposed?! Wanda! Why didn't you tell me about this?!" She put her hands on her hips crossly and Ian chuckled, "No…not yet…we haven't even discussed it properly."  
I noticed Jared watching me and I stared at Ian with a beaming smile on my face as I murmured, "Definitely something we need to speak about before you go announcing it to the world," I said. He grinned, "Sorry!" I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck, "Just kidding!" I said before kissing him firmly. Mel said roughly, "Hey! Get a room!" We broke apart grinning like idiots and she rolled her eyes, "We have a job to do, _remember?!_ " I giggled uncontrollably and Jared smiled, "Leave her alone, Mel. It's nice to see _someone_ happy these days."

I went from laughter to sudden irritation in the pit of my stomach. I glared at Jared who shrugged, as he loaded the final crate of water into the truck. Mel had become silent too and I climbed in with Ian. I got in the front-it was safer for me to be in the front during day drives, and Jared drove with his glasses down. Ian and Mel hopped into the back. Mel had been _incredibly_ moody lately. I said thoughtfully as he started up the truck, "Maybe we should get tinted windows." Ian said enthusiastically, "It's a good idea!" Jared grumbled, "If we had the money." I frowned as we drove into the desert, "How did you get these trucks anyway?" Jared grinned at me, "We stole them." I nodded, not liking the stealing part but anyway who was I to complain?

We drove for an hour before we hit the main road. I remembered the last time Jared and I had come down this way in a car-in a complete panic. We'd had to stay the night in the cave because it was too far to drive at night. I shook that memory from my mind and Jared noticed, "Why you shaking your head?" he asked. I lied easily, "Because you stole the car." Ian chuckled, "That's my girl! Still so moral!"  
I grinned and turned to flash him a smile. Mel rolled her eyes, "You two couldn't be any less cheesy!" I giggled and turned to face the front, "Sorry Mel. It's how we roll!" She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms sulkily. Normally, she would have retorted with another comment, but Mel was acting up and I suppose it was because her and Jared were in a fight.  
We stopped off at a clothing store while they all got everyone's lists ready for me. I scanned the lists and crossed out items that people had written more than once on other lists. I nodded, "This might take me a while." Ian said quickly, "I'll come in and help you." I bit my inner lip and shook my head, "No, its fine thanks. I can manage on my own." They nodded and Ian whispered, "Be careful." I hopped out, shopping list in hand.

I walked down the hundreds of isles selling different types of every single clothing piece imaginable. We'd chosen the clothing store first. It took long to find everybody's correct sizes and styles. I knew fairly well what my little family liked to wear. Mel liked plain and simple everyday outfits. I liked my dresses. They suited Pet's body well. Ian liked loose fitting shirts and he always looked good in neutral colors against his tanned features. Jared too. Jamie wore anything-he wasn't fussy. I got other individuals as much variety as possible so that they could fight about it later. I stopped suddenly when I saw the lingerie that Mel had been talking about. I knew what sizes she was from when I was in her body. I bit my lip as I pulled a pair off the shelf and I tried some on me. It was plain black with a few sparkles outlining the edge-not every day underwear at all. I chucked some of those in the trolley along with ones for the boys. It was so weird…choosing Jared's underwear…I shook the thought hastily from my mind as I chucked in boxers too.

Once I had every item of clothing you could possibly think of in all shapes, forms and sizes in the trolley I hurried to the cashier. One shop assistant had been watching me amusedly. I had the same reaction from the security men at the doors, but they smiled politely and said nothing. I didn't realize how long this load had taken me because once I left the sun was setting.

I rushed the trolley over to the truck and Jared hopped out, immediately beginning to load some of the bags of clothing into the back. I swallowed as he took the packet with the fancy lingerie in. I was stupid and had placed it on top of the bag. He raised an eyebrow sky high behind his dark glasses and I blushed furiously as I breathed, "Don't. Mention. A thing." He grinned but shrugged, "I'm not judging!" He laughed but I knew he was secretly judging me. I could read Jared's face like an open book by now. I shoved the lingerie to the bottom of the packet.

Finally, we drove to the nearest hotel we could find. It was called " _The Cabana_ " and had beautiful architecture. I checked us in and we bought some of the clothing packets up with us from the car. I grabbed Mel's arm, "Hey. I got us some lingerie." She laughed loudly as I pulled it out to show her, "I don't think I'll need it. Jared has barely spoken to me since our fight." I sighed and shook my head, "Jamie told me. You'll work it out…whatever it is." She raised her eyebrow exactly like Jared did. It was a little unnerving. She sighed, "I don't know why but he's been so distant. It's like…he's a world away."

I felt guilt piling on top of me as I stammered, "Y…you'll work it out. I know you can." She hugged me and smiled, "Thanks, Wanda. I know I can count on you to make me feel better." Mel issued me a small smile as she said, "Thanks for thinking of me." I hugged her, "Anytime."  
Ian approached us, "Everything ok?" he asked gently. I quickly hid the bag of lingerie behind my back and smiled brightly, "Everything is fine." Mel nodded and grinned at me, "Just having a…sisterly moment." He raised his eyebrows, "Alright…if you say so." I nodded as we headed up the stairs to our hotel room.  
Another reason we didn't like Jamie coming along on raids with us (which we never would tell him) was because we got to sleep in decent bedrooms with _double_ beds. If Jamie came along the romance would have to be taken down a notch. We were on floor number fourteen out of the fifteen floors in the hotel. I laughed as Ian's face paled and he gripped my hand tightly in the lift. Mel asked, "What's going on with him?" I grinned as I giggled, "Ian doesn't like heights." It was something he often became embarrassed about. He rolled his eyes at me and tried to balance himself on the railing. Jared laughed, "You'll never live this one down, Ian!"  
I kissed Ian's cheek and immediately he relaxed, just as the elevator announced its arrival on our floor with a "ting!" We stepped out and quickly found our room and chose our beds. Luckily, our suite had two bedrooms with double beds. It had often been an issue on previous raids about who would sleep where.

Jared sat down on the couch and said with a smile, "So tomorrow we do the food lists. Have you got them, Wanda?" I nodded, "They're right here, in my bag." Mel grumbled, "Good. I could do with some food around now. I'm _starving_." I smiled, "I'll go downstairs and get us some meals from the restaurant. Just name it."

Ian sighed, "A nice, warm Pasta Alfredo would be _delicious_ my love," he said with a beam on his face. I felt a tingling sensation in my chest when he said that. He had _never_ called me that before. Jared yawned, "A burger would be great please. You choose one for me. I'm not fussed." I smiled and nodded, "Mel?" I asked. She shrugged, "I want to come with you."  
Jared blanched, "Are you crazy?!" he asked suddenly angry. Ian laughed, "Yeah Mel! Do you want another death wish or something?" Mel rolled her eyes, "No. I just want to go and get dinner with my sister, that's all." Even I looked at her like she had lost it, "Mel…you _can't_." She groaned, "I'm _so_ sick and tired of everyone telling me what I can and can't do!" I jumped at the sudden aggression in her voice. I glanced at Jared who immediately intervened and he said calmly, "Mel…don't take that argument out onb Wanda…that's our argument!" She turned on him, "And why do you keep _defending_ her, huh?! _Why_?" I cringed and quickly fled the room. I was too much of a coward to sit and watch one of Mel's rage's play out. I prayed that Jared wouldn't say something stupid as I ran down the hall. I decided to take the stairs. The lift wasn't fast enough for me at this moment.  
I ran down to the restaurant and landed at the counter of the bar out of breath. The soul took one look at me and said, "One water?" I nodded as I huffed and then gulped down the contents in three seconds flat. He raised his eyebrows which accentuated his sapphire eyes and said, "Are you ok…miss…?" I wracked my brain, "Tulip…" I said. He smiled, "Pretty name. What can I get you, my dear?"  
I inhaled sharply as I smiled, "More water?" He nodded, "One water coming right up. Quite the marathon you've had…" he commented as he filled up the glass. I nodded and smiled faintly, "I like to run down the stairs on occasion. Sometimes it's the only exercise I get in a week." He laughed and the lie sounded believable even to my own ears. I was definitely getting better at it.

I drank the second glass more slowly and he grinned at me, "Can I get the lady something to eat please?" I nodded and smiled, "Thank you…er…" I glanced at his name tag, "Fire Flies. From the Insects planet?" He nodded, "Of course. And you're from the Land of the Flowers. It's quite near my old planet." I nodded, "I remember. I also used to be an insect." He grinned, "Oh! I would never have thought! How many planets have you been to?" I needed to lie about this too. My story was too well known. I murmured, "Three. I also was on the Birds for a while." He nodded, "This is only my second planet," he said as he handed me the menu.

I glanced down it. I smiled, "Can I have a pasta Alfredo please? And a cheese and bacon burger. As well as…" I paused. Mel hadn't given me her order. I thought quickly. Sometimes trying to remember things from inside her head was a challenge. The memories blurred and I couldn't figure out what were her thoughts and what were mine sometimes.

I swallowed, "Ah! A chicken schwarma please!" He raised his eyebrows but gave the order to the chef, "All for you?" I laughed, "Nope! Just some friends upstairs. They're too tired after our long journey." He chuckled, "You don't seem to be." We chattered and laughed about different bugs on the insect planet and others on the Birds planet that I had seen.

When the meal had arrived, I turned to see Ian, standing it the lobby behind me with his sunglasses on. My heart stopped as I turned back to Fire Flies, "Thank you, Sir, for you company." He grinned at me, "Anytime, Tulip." I walked over to Ian quickly with our meals in hand, grabbed him by the hand and pulled him to the elevator.

I said through gritted teeth, "For goodness sake, Ian! Why are you down here?" He was shaking then, I realized, as he whispered, "Jared…" his tone was spiteful, as he almost spat Jared's name. I froze as he continued, "Jared has feelings for you…" He said these words like it had been a kick in the gut. As we hopped into the lift I swear I wanted to kill Jared for being so _stupid_. I inhaled sharply, "And Mel…?!" Ian sighed and shook his head, "She said it's over. She's ended it with him." I gasped and I, myself, began shaking furiously as I felt the lift take us to the top. My stomach was falling in the pit in my stomach and I felt like I wanted to throw up. I whispered, "Ian…Ian nothing _ever_ happened between us. _Nothing_. Believe me?" I pleaded desperately and Ian sounded like he was crying silently as he whispered, "He said he kissed you…before…you nearly ended your life…to try and convince you to stay…" This was the secret I'd been trying to keep from Ian. From Jamie. From everyone. The only two people who had known the full truth were Jared and Mel. And Mel hadn't even known everything thereafter. I suddenly felt my world split and I swear I saw stars as I collapsed in the lift. The last thing I heard was the "ting," of the lift reaching our floor.

 _A/N: Sorry this has taken so long! I usually want to proof read before posting. Anyway I hope you enjoy! And thanks to_ _ **MysteryMaha**_ _for the review!_


	5. Slipping Away

I groaned as I felt someone touching my pulse in my wrist. I heard a voice saying, "She's alive! She's alive!" I forced my eyes to open to slits and Ian sighed in relief, "You're ok!" I nodded and groaned as my head felt like it was splitting in two. I tried to get up but another hand pushed me down, "Stay still. Wanda." It was Jared. He was whispering frantically to Ian.

I staggered back in the hotel room with nothing but fear tightening my small chest. I turned to face the men behind me and said fiercely, "Get inside! You can't be seen without your sunglasses!" The men walked in after me and I couldn't see Mel. I asked immediately, "Where…" I didn't even get to finish my sentence before he said desperately, "She ran! She's gone!" Jared looked like he was about to throw up. I noticed his chin also bleeding and I gasped, "Ian?!" He shrugged, "He totally deserved it. He's lucky it wasn't worse!"

I exhaled loudly, "All you had to do, Jared, was keep your big mouth SHUT!" He folded his arms, "They deserved to know the truth." Ian growled, "Watch it Jared or I might just punch you again!" I placed my fingers to my temples and said, "Jared. Get me a _Peace_ and _Heal_ please." He did as I asked and I sighed as I placed the small pill on my tongue. It dissolved immediately. I then sprayed the _Heal_ on his chin which healed right away. He went to go and clean himself up.

When he returned I swallowed hard, "Alright. We have to find my sister. That's our number one priority right now. I don't care how much you two hate each other's guts right now but it has to be put aside. That was the past. Right now, Mel is my biggest concern." They nodded in agreement as I added, "Grab your sunglasses. I'll go and get the truck ready. I'm driving." They both gasped, "But…Wanda…" I shook my head and growled, "Jared! You just _lost_ Mel. You were bleeding. You're emotional. You're in no state to drive. Ian, you're emotional too. Right now we can't afford to get caught because of the speed limit. Get your butts into gear and let's move!"

On a previous occasion Jared would have remarked at that comment. But he was too distraught to say a word. They grabbed their sunglasses and we ran. The hotel room door slammed shut behind us. I hurried into the lift I had just fainted in and I said angrily, "Why on earth did you let her _run_?!" I asked furiously. Jared ducked his head into his hands ashamedly, "Because she had just told me it was over. My whole world fell apart. I…" he swallowed as the lift slowed and someone else got in. I couldn't believe that it was Fire Flies. He grinned at me, "Oh! Tulips! I thought you would be exhausted after your run down the stairs." I shrugged my shoulders as he closed the doors of the third floor, "I am. We forgot to get something from the shop." He nodded and smiled at me, "Drive safely, Tulips." I smiled kindly at him but I think he could feel the tension in the air and it made him uncomfortable.  
He even winked at me as he stepped out onto the ground floor again. Ian scowled as we left and he said, "He fancies you." I rolled my eyes and murmured, "Of _all_ things to worry about right now, Ian!" We hurried out of the lobby and I said, "Jared, hand me the keys." He didn't protest again as he tossed them to me. I started the ignition and we headed onto the highway.

I grimaced, "Where could she be?!" Jared sighed, "Let's try another close hotel. If she gets caught I _swear_ I'm gonna kill her." Ian mumbled, "Would be a bit late for that though, wouldn't it?" Jared ground his teeth but said nothing. I sighed, "Even if she does manage to find a hotel…how will we know what she registered under?" The men startled and Jared shook his head in desperation, "Something that sounds like her name maybe? Melody?"

I nodded, "Or…maybe under a different name completely? How about…some name I've used before? On another Planet?" Ian sounded enthusiastic from the back, "That could work! Which one though?" I thought quickly, "Mel only really knew Lives in the Stars or Rides the Beast. It has to be one of those two." Jared nodded, "Good! Ok, first hotel is on the left at the top of the intersection."  
I nodded and slowed down a little. The lights turned green for me and I turned the corner slowly. Jared nodded, "It's on the left here somewhere." Fear overcame me and I started tearing up. How could Mel be so _stupid_?! How could Jared have been so stupid?! Jared reached out gently and touched my arm, "Hey, we'll find her." Ian moved forward and smacked Jared's arm, "Get your filthy hands off her." I sighed and turned the volume on the radio up. It at least drowned out the both of their arguing and my spiraling, out of control thoughts.

I pulled in at the hotel-thankfully there was parking- and I ran inside. I asked the person at reception, "Hi, Miss…" I glanced at her name tag, "Bees. I'm looking for a friend of mine. I wonder if she checked in here?" The lady nodded, "Ok…what's her name?" I swallowed, "It's either Rides the Beast or Lives in the Stars." The lady nodded, "Well, here's the check in list. You can have a look here." I smiled gratefully at her and scanned the list. Nothing. My heart sank. I sighed, "Doesn't seem like it. Thanks very much." She nodded and I turned and ran back to the truck. I hopped in and Jared asked quickly, "Anything?" I shook my head sadly and he sighed too, "Alright then. Onto the next one. There's another hotel a few miles away."

Ian grumbled, "What makes you think she's even in a hotel? What if she actually went back home?" I tensed and shook my head, "Mel wouldn't be so stupid enough to think that she could make it back out there by herself. She's got more sense than that." Ian nodded and I took off. We were silent apart from Jared giving us directions. I checked the next one and no luck. Jared told me there were three more in the city. I felt my heart racing as we went to the next one. And the next one. And the last one. No go.  
By now tears were fully formed in my eyes. I felt my entire body shaking and I shook my head as I tried to get back into the car. Jared said softly, "I think I should drive." I nodded and exchanged seats with him. He climbed in the front and I beside him. Ian didn't seem like he wanted my company at the moment and I couldn't blame him…after what he'd just discovered about Jared kissing me. I shivered and Jared whispered, "You want a jacket?" I shook my head but he shrugged his off at the stop street anyway and handed it to me. Ian growled, "Watch it, Howe. Just because I'm pissed off with the both of you, doesn't mean she's not _my_ girlfriend anymore." Jared shrugged and he said through gritted teeth, "Just being courteous, Ian." I pulled the leather jacket around me tightly and cried myself to sleep, my head resting against the window, and praying more than anything, that Mel wouldn't get caught.

I opened my eyes as we arrived back at the hotel. It was past 12pm now and I just wanted my bed. I wanted to wake up and pretend none of this had happened. Ian supported me as I felt too weak to walk. We got to the top floor and opened our room. I nearly screamed in relief when I saw Mel standing there, pale and frightened. I ran to her and enveloped her in my arms. She sighed in relief when she saw us- I think mostly she saw that Jared was still human- and she whispered repeatedly, "I'm so…so sorry. To all of you. That was…" she swallowed hard, "Very selfish of me." I was shaking violently and Mel patted my back as she rested her face against my shoulder. I squeezed her so tightly that I'm sure she could hardly breathe. But she didn't complain and I didn't care.

Ian said neutrally, "Where did you go?" Mel shook her head, "I just…went to go and get a meal at the MacDonald's around the corner. I really needed to just think on my own terms. Jared snapped, "You went in there and they didn't even know the difference?" He said it like a question but he was still angry. Mel said stiffly, "Oh for heaven's sake, Jared, I took my sunglasses!" The tension that filled the room in the sudden silence after that was palpable.

Mel sighed, "Jared, we need to talk." She let go of me and I watched as he followed her into their bedroom. I was so relieved she was ok and not taken. My heart was still pounding fiercely in my chest though. Now I had to deal with Ian. I turned to face him and he sighed, "I think I'll turn in for the night. I'm exhausted." I nodded and watched him go to our room, feeling like I wasn't allowed to follow him. Instead, I just curled up on the sofa and went to sleep.

I woke up to whispering noises and I wasn't sure why. I yawned and stretched to let them know I was awake. Mel came and sat down at the end of my couch, "Hey, sleepyhead. Why are you on the couch?" I shrugged my shoulders as I slowly sat up and said, "Well…Ian…uh, he was angry last night. I didn't feel like he wanted me with him." Mel glanced concernedly over the couch and whispered, "Ian…" I sat up and turned to find him behind the sofa, in the mini kitchenette.  
I scowled at Mel for getting involved. I asked quickly, "Where's Jared?" to try and ease the tension in the room. Mel tensed, "Jared has gone to get breakfast from downstairs for all of us." I nodded and she said, "I'm going to go and help him." I watched helplessly as she left. Ian took her place and refused to look at me as he said, "So…" I watched him warily as he swallowed hard and continued, "You…and Jared?" I bit my lip, as if that would help anything. I sighed, "Ian. You can't…I mean you can't hold all of that against me. That was in the past. You knew what the problem was. I was in _Mel's_ body. I couldn't help my feelings for Jared then. But I can most certainly help them now. And I'm telling you the minute I left Mel's body I didn't feel that way for him anymore." This wasn't entirely true though. I did feel a bit of an empty hole sometimes…like I was missing something. I think I was just used to liking both men at once. Ian sighed, "Really? How am I supposed to believe that?" I shrugged, "You'll just have to trust me." He nodded and sighed, "The other issue is…that you didn't want to be a 'parasite' anymore. How could you have tried to get rid of yourself, Wanda?! How?! It was bad enough to think that you were going somewhere else, somewhere I'd never see you again! But then to try and get rid of yourself forever?" I hadn't realized until now that he looked exhausted. His eyes were red and baggy and he'd barely slept. He sighed and shook his head, "Wanda…if you were so keen to leave me and I wasn't a good enough reason for you to stay, then we have many more problems than you think. And especially if Jared was the last resort in trying to get you to stay."

I swallowed hard and didn't know what to say to that. Ian sighed and said, "I'm going to go and put these bags in the truck. I'll wait there until you all finish your breakfast." I nodded and watched him go, not knowing what to do. He was _walking away_ from me and I could slowly see any sort of future we might have together slipping away too. I burst into tears the minute the door closed behind him.

 _A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update! Thanks_ _ **Sarah**_ for agreeing that this isn't unrealistic. In the book at the end, Stephanie even wrote that Jared would sometimes look at Wanda in confusion, and same with Mel and Ian. That's where I actually got the inspiration from and I always wondered what would happen if this was the case. Hope everyone enjoys this! Please let me know your thoughts!


	6. Apologies

I sat by myself in the lonely room and cried my eyes out. I shook my head at the unfairness of it all. Couldn't Ian see that those actions were from my past? That I would _never_ repeat them again, given the chance? Clearly not. I sobbed into the furniture and when Mel and Jared came back my face was covered with tears. Mel glanced at Jared and then ran to my side. She lifted me up off the couch and gently held me in her arms. I cried into her shoulder and sniffed, "He…he…" I shook my head, unable to speak the words.

Mel patted my back like she was comforting a child, "Wanda…ssshhh, its ok. You didn't do anything wrong. Ian _has_ to forgive you. He can be pissed with Jared for as long as he wants, but in the end, he will get over it. Like I said, you've done nothing wrong." I nodded as I cried tears into her shirt and I heard the door close behind me. I saw that Jared was no longer in the room with us. Mel sighed, "I'm sorry for my actions, too. I was stupid and selfish and I didn't even stop to consider the situation…" she paused and glanced at me, "But I'm disappointed with you for not telling me how Jared feels. I consider you my sister. Sisters tell each other everything." I stared at the floor in front of me, unable to meet her gaze, my hands twisted in knots. I sighed, "I didn't want to ruin our friendship, Mel. And I didn't want to be the cause of you and Jared breaking up. It's the reason I took myself out of your body. It's the reason I gave you your life back. If I told you, about Jared's…feelings…it would have defeated everything."

Mel sighed, "I still have a right to know, Wanda." I nodded in agreement, "Yes, but that's for Jared to tell you, not me." Mel bit her lip, not entirely wanting to admit that I was right. She sighed, "It seems like both of our men have trust issues." I nodded, "And so do the both of us." Mel laughed unexpectedly, "I think it's a hell of a lot easier for us to trust each other when you're in my head. You can't hide anything." I nodded sheepishly, "I'm surprised I was able to for that long. You don't know how many times I wanted to tell you." Mel smiled slightly, "I can imagine."  
At that moment, Jared walked in and sat down in front of both of us on the coffee table. He sighed, "I've already told Mel I'm sorry. I can't apologize enough, to either of you. It wasn't fair of me to tell Wanda my feelings either. So Wanda, I offer you my sincerest apologies. It was never, _ever_ my intention to put you in an awkward position with Mel. But I had to say something, to someone. I…I kind of know how you felt when you were inside Mel's body now." He smiled sheepishly at me and I was surprised when my heart did a little leap in my chest. I cursed myself in my head.

However, instead I nodded, "Its ok, Jared. I appreciate your apology. I also can't apologize enough for all of the pain I've caused between you and Mel…" but before I was done, both of them were shaking their heads and Jared interrupted me, "You don't even need to apologize, Wanda. You saved Jamie. You gave Mel your body back. I think that's more than enough of an apology. Like Ian said, you're too good at self-sacrificing." He smiled at me shyly, and it was so odd to see on his face. I'd never seen _Jared_ shy, ever. Maybe it was more embarrassed than shy though.  
Mel cleared her throat, "Ok, now that the apologies are over, Ian is waiting for us to continue our raid! Wanda, do you want to go and clean up in the shower before we leave?" I nodded and smiled gratefully at her for suggesting it. I hurriedly showered, washed my face of my tears, and dressed into a nice peach summery dress, which was dotted with little flowers all over it.

I walked in on Mel and Jared talking and they immediately stopped when they saw me. Mel nodded "Perfect! Let's get going!" We got in the lift, Mel and Jared with their sunglasses on, and travelled down to the lobby. We hopped out and I sat in the front next to Ian. He barely moved his head in my direction as he stared straight ahead and listened to Jared giving him directions.

We played the music loud enough to dim the strain and tension in the truck. To be honest, it didn't help much. I pulled out my lists of food when Jared said we were nearing the store. I did the same as before: crossed out the repeated items twice. The drive took forever, but eventually we got there. I was glad to be relieved of the tension in the truck over the last few minutes.

I left without a backwards glance at any of them. I spent hours shopping for fruits of every kind-grapes, nectarines, pineapples, apples, pears- you name it! I took longer than necessary too because the last thing I felt like right now was hopping back into a tension-filled car. I loaded as much bread as possible and meats too. When I walked out of the shop with one trolley full of food, I walked slowly across the parking lot, again delaying my time in getting to the vehicle.

When I got there, Jared was waiting impatiently for me, arms crossed, as well as Ian. As soon as I approached, Ian came and took over the trolley for me. I wanted to protest but I was too angry to say anything to him at this point. Ian didn't say a word either as we lifted the packets of food into the car. Jared grinned, "Chips! Nice Wanda! You've done a good job!" I could see Ian's muscles clenching in his jaw and I smiled, "Thanks, Jared. I still need to go back for the drinks though." Jared said, "I think I'll come and help you. Those thirty five gallon tanks are far too big for you to carry on your own." Ian cleared his throat loudly. I ignored him. I nodded, "Thanks Jared. That would be a big help!"

We walked across the lot in silence until we were out of earshot of the truck. Jared sighed, "Wanda…I'm really, truly sorry about…um...everything. I hate this tension." I mused at that and couldn't help but laugh, "That's funny. You're the one who called me "it" for the longest time, and created lots of tension with Ian quite willingly. Now you regret it." Jared nodded as we finally reached the entrance, "I know," he whispered, "But I also couldn't keep that secret from Mel."  
We rounded a corner to where the fridges holding all of the drinks stood. I sighed, "I know. But at what cost? My sisterhood with her? Your relationship with her? What good did it do anyone?" Jared nodded, "I thought it would help, to get it off my chest. Obviously it didn't and that's what I'm apologizing for and I truly hope you can accept it." We began pulling out the gallons of water from the fridge. I sighed, "Put it this way…if Mel forgives you, I forgive you." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jared swallow, "She hasn't said as much yet." I nodded, "Then…we wait until further notice."

I grabbed cokes out of the fridge too, as well as Iced Tea and other flavoured drinks I thought people might like. We were about to leave the store when I said, "Hang on, Jared, what about a football?" He smiled at me and nodded, "I think get several of them. We haven't had a match since your first one! And we have lots of tension to be relieved." I grinned and ran down to the toy isle. I found a bunch of different balls, and grabbed three off the shelf. I also went to go and find a pump to go with them in case they deflated. Jamie would at least be happy about this.

Jared had already started pushing the cart with all the drinks on it back to the truck. I hurried behind him, footballs and pump in my hand. I wanted to get back to the hotel now. I wanted to get back to Jamie. Right now, he was the only person I really wanted to see. Everyone else was just in a fowl mood. Usually we all joked and bantered in the car. Not this time.

If I had thought the car drive there had been bad, the drive back was so much worse! Jared didn't even bother to try and talk to anyone as he sat in the front beside me. We had the radio on up too loud. It was giving me a headache. We drove past the hotel and Mel asked irritably, "What are you doing?" Jared sighed, "I'm going back to headquarters. There are things we all need to sort out. I think we all need to cool off in our own space and time before we discuss them." Mel snapped, "Like it was _your_ right to make that decision Jared!" He sighed, sounding more tired than I have ever heard him, "Why, Mel? We're done with the raid. Ian made sure all of our belongings were packed earlier. There's no reason to stay." Unfortunately for Mel, he had logic in his reasoning. She snapped, "Fine! But what about Jamie? What if we all arrive back and nothing's been solved?! He'll pick up on it _instantly_ and the last thing he needs is all of us fighting! I'm already in enough trouble when I get back." She looked like she was about to cry angry tears. That's how I knew she was really upset. I've been in her body, so even outside of it, I still remembered how she felt right now. It made me sad to think this was all my fault-that I had caused my sister so much pain.

We were all sitting at our drop off point, where I had had to spend the night with Jared wrapped around me when we went to raid and find Jamie's medicine. We sat in a small circle. It felt like the weirdest thing to be doing with three of the strongest people I had ever met. Mel had insisted on it-she called it her "truth" circle. She said she did this with friends in high school. Jared hated it when she was so upset. He would do anything for her.

So now here we were, sitting like a bunch of teenagers in the middle of the dessert, protected by a random cave. Jared spoke first to break the silence, "I have to apologize to all three of you. I…I apologize to Mel whenever I think she won't bite my head off for speaking to her…I apologize to you, Ian, for…" he trailed off, "Uh…" Ian finished his sentence for him, "For betraying me? For hurting Wanda? For making her feel guilty for _your_ feelings for her. For putting your feelings before her and Mel's relationship? For betraying your girlfriend after everything she did to try and get back to you, _alive_?" Jared looked like he had been slapped in the face by Ian's words and I myself even winced at the harshness in his tone. Jared nodded at all of it, "Yes, and for hurting you too. I consider you…a friend. If not my best friend. So I profusely apologize. To all of you. I can't apologize enough for my actions and feelings. But I can promise this…I will _never_ act on those feelings. I will let them die as swiftly and quickly as I possibly can." He was looking at Mel intensely when he said this, his eyes taught with the tension and stress over the last three days.  
Mel nodded stiffly, "I accept your apologies Jared." He gave her a small smile of thanks. Jared turned to me, "Wanda, I'm so sorry that I felt this way. I never meant for it to be out in the open like this. I wanted to keep it to myself as long as possible. But that was impossible. And I'm sorry for what my selfish actions have lead to. I hope you can accept my apology." I nodded numbly and replied, "I can, Jared." He swallowed and glanced at Ian, "Ian…" he said but before he could continue, Ian interrupted, "Can I ask you something?" Jared nodded slowly, not a position where he could deny Ian the truth any longer. Ian said slowly, "Have you…have you kissed Wanda in the body that she is in now?" The whole cave tensed and I smiled as Jared said quickly, "No. I can promise you that I haven't. Not at all." Relief spread across Ian's face as he nodded in satisfaction, "Alright. I think I can live with that. I accept your apology, Jared. Can we go home now please?" Everybody nodded in agreement as we prepared for the short journey home.

 _A/N: Hope you all enjoy and as always thanks to such fantastic reviewers!_


	7. Forgiveness

I was so relieved to finally get back to the caves and to Jamie. The long and tension-filled car ride had made us all feel exhausted and emotionally drained of any kind of energy we had left. Even though apologies had been issued and accepted, it didn't mean Mel had actually forgiven Jared, and so I wasn't sure how to act around him either.

When we got there, there was a crowd waiting for our return. Jamie was the first at the doors and he all but pulled Mel out of the doors. He hugged her fiercely and whispered, "I'm so sorry, Mel! I really am." She sighed and squeezed the breath out of him, "It's ok, Jamie. I'm sorry I know I'm harsh on you but you've got to understand where I'm coming from." Jamie nodded but said nothing to that.  
Then he rushed to me as I hopped out of the car and nearly toppled me over with an earth crushing hug, "Oh Wanda! I'm so sorry! It was really mean of me to take my fight with Mel out on you! Please forgive me." I breathed heavily, "Jamie! Can't…breathe!" He released me then and looked sheepish, "Sorry Wanda!" I grinned at him, "Of course I forgive you, you nana! What are siblings for, if not to yell at each other?" I winked at Mel and she laughed her first real, genuine laugh in days. She replied with a grin, "You can say that again, girl!" I laughed and ruffled Jamie's head. Thankfully, he hadn't picked up on the tension yet in the group. I planned to keep it that way as long as possible. We were all just too exhausted to show anymore kind of emotion at this point, and it was just as well.

I pulled out all of the packets of clothing which was about just as much as I could manage to carry in this small body of mine. I tossed two bags at Jamie, full of clothes for himself, and then he grinned with excitement, "Thanks, sis! These look amazing!" He chuckled. I handed out packets of clothing to the men and to the women also. Most people thanked me, even Maggie. That was a first!  
I made sure I gave Mel the bag of underwear. I whispered to her, "Keep those in the truck. I'll come back for them later." Mel nodded and winked at me, "Of course, my little miss devious sister." She laughed and I grinned too. Everybody else helped heave the food out of the truck and into the storage room. We had so much but luckily we had several hands at once on board helping us. Jamie found the soccer balls first, "Wanda! How did you _know_ I felt a game coming on?!" he practically squealed in delight. I chuckled, "Maybe tomorrow, Jai, I think we're all a bit tired from the raid."

Kyle appeared out of nowhere and patted me lightly on the back, "You go girl! That was one hell of a haul that you manage to procure in one go. Everyone seems really grateful." I suddenly just remembered something and slapped my forehead with my palm, "We forgot medicine!" I exclaimed in frustration. Ian growled from behind me, "There is _no way_ you're going to injure yourself again just so you can go and steal some. Besides we've got plenty of stock still from the last time you tried that little stint!"

Jared interrupted then and rolled his eyes, "Oh come _on_ , O'Shea! You can't protect her forever! Especially when Wanda _clearly_ wants to help." I nodded in agreement with Jared, "He's right. If it means I have to save someone's life then obviously I will do it, no matter who the person is." Ian scowled at me, his arms crossed as I grabbed the other two soccer balls and the air pump. Jeb interrupted and I jumped. I hadn't even realized he was still here as he said, "Come on, let's discuss it later. I'm starved and Maggie is busy making pork sandwiches in the kitchen on the machine you got her Wanda. She loves it." I smiled at him. I had seen the sandwich machine in the shop and decided it might be nice for Maggie and the other women who cooked. The more equipment we had, the better.

We all headed towards the kitchen. Jamie jabbered away about when we were going to play the game tomorrow. Jeb decided on five o clock, right before dinner and when everyone was finished their shifts in the fields. At least we would have worked up an appetite by then. I dropped the balls off in the storage cave, with the pump beside them. Ian walked with me in silence. But once we were in the cave, he stopped to ask, "I need to ask you something, and I want an _honest_ answer." I bit my lip and waited anxiously before he asked, "Do you still feel for Jared?" I replied instantly, "I…in truth I don't feel anything for him. But…it's a strange sensation being taken from a body that loved him so deeply and being put into a body that feels nothing for him. It feels like I'm missing something. Please understand that I don't like that feeling. I know it's wrong and I shouldn't feel that way. But I would never, _ever_ act on those feelings."  
I swallowed hard and Ian mumbled, "So you both say." I sighed irritably, "Ian, you can't expect it to be easy and as painless as possible to transfer from one body into another. It's only been a week and a bit! You have to respect that! I never wanted to love Jared, but those feelings were forced upon me! Don't tell me you still don't find yourself attracted to Melanie's body _at all_?" I waited for a response as I raised my eyebrow skeptically. Ian didn't say anything, just stood there with his arms folded. That was all the response I needed. I nodded irritably, "My point has just been made!" I stalked out of the cave with as much attitude as I could. I was tired of his over protectiveness, of his need for me to constantly verify my love for him. It made me think that he thought I didn't really love him and I suppose he had a right to think that-after I nearly left this earth. But those were his insecurities and not mine. I shouldn't have to deal with them.

I arrived in the dining hall and Ian hadn't followed me. He hadn't even said a word. I walked into the kitchen hall without him and went to go and receive a sandwich from Maggie. I thanked her, she nodded and I headed towards Mel's table with Jamie, Jared, and Jeb. I sat down beside Mel and sighed as I bit into the sandwich. Mel frowned, "What's up with you? And where's Ian?" I shrugged my shoulders, "I'll tell you later." Jamie was onto his second sandwich already. I laughed, "Jamie! You're going to chew so much your teeth will fall out!" He stuck his tongue out at me, "Then you shouldn't have gotten so much food to be chewed." Jeb laughed and shook his head, "He's a growing boy, Wanda! He needs all the energy he can get." Jamie nodded in agreement.

Jared remained silent throughout all of the conversation. I realized that he refused to even look at me or Mel. I reckon he still felt awkward for the position he put me in. I wasn't really sure how to react to him either. How _were_ you supposed to react when the love of your sister's life had admitted to having feelings for you? It was wrong on so many levels!

As soon as Jared finished eating, he got up and excused himself. He said he was going to sleep. I frowned. He usually waited for Mel to finish her food before returning to his room. Even Jamie noticed his sudden change in behavior. He frowned, "Jared, what's up?" I waited with bated breath as Jared glanced at Mel, and then quickly said, "Just tired, Jai. I'm going to go to sleep. Night guys." Jamie watched Jared leave and commented, "He seems so…different. Like he's got the weight of the world on his shoulders."  
I swallowed and felt guilt grip me. Why did Jamie have to be so _observant_? He was too bright for his age which meant that nothing got past us. I sighed, "Why don't you go and talk to him, Jamie? I think he's missed you." Jamie frowned, "I guess so."  
Mel glanced at me suspiciously and Jamie finished his sandwich swiftly. He got up and grinned, "I'll see you guys in a bit." I nodded and Jeb laughed, "Good ploy to get him out of here, Wanda. He looks up to Jared so much. He's clearly worried." I mumbled, "And he has reason to be." Jeb frowned and Mel elbowed me in the waist, "Hey! I don't want everyone knowing, thanks Wanda!" Jeb sighed, "Ok, now you have to tell me, Mel!"

Mel grimaced at me and said, "Jared…uh…he's admitted to having feelings for…Wanda." Jeb nearly spat his sandwich out and I couldn't blame him. I'd probably react the same way. He laughed then quickly, "I…uh…I must say I didn't see that coming. Sorry Mel for laughing. It was more out of shock than anything else." Mel shrugged carelessly, "It's fine. It was just a really awkward trip home. Ian found out too. He punched Jared's face because of it." I nodded, "And Mel went running to the closest MacDonald's while we drove around town looking like idiots for her." Jeb gasped in exasperation, "Melanie! How _foolish_ could you be?! It's like you were _trying_ to get caught!" Mel rolled her eyes, "Oh _please_! I was wearing my sunglasses." I chirped, "Yes! At night!" She scowled at me and Jeb shook his head, "You can thank your lucky stars girl that these Souls aren't extremely suspicious! If I hear you doing that again I'm seriously not going to let you go on a raid again!"

Mel pouted, "I won't. I just needed some space." Jeb sighed, "Fine. But you better sort your relationship out with Jared soon. The kid is already noticing that something is wrong." Mel sighed, "I know. I know. It's just difficult. I don't really want to forgive him just yet." I whispered before I could even think what I was saying, "But you have to. For Jamie's sake." Jeb grinned at me, "Wanda, you took the words right out of my mouth." Mel however, didn't say a thing.

 _A/N: Hey guys! So I haven't heard from anyone in a while...is it worth my time to carry on with this story? Please let me know :) any feedback would be much appreciated._


	8. Home is where the heart is

**Mel's P.O.V:**

I was never often left speechless in my life. I always knew what to say and when to say it. However, when Wanda insinuated that I had to forgive Jared, my brain froze and I couldn't think straight. Jeb, of course, had agreed with her. Wanda and I were on washing up duty since we'd missed our shift on the raid. When we went over to the dishes, Maggie smiled at me, "Thanks Mel. I need to go and have my own dinner too." I nodded, "Not a problem Aunt Maggie." She even half smiled at Wanda. I raised my eyebrows, "Wow. She seems very…uh…" Wanda shrugged, "Neutral?" she asked. I laughed, "Yeah. Good word to describe it."  
While Wanda washed and I dried the piles of plates, I asked her, "So what was up with you earlier? I know things have been really tense…but…" Wanda sighed and paused washing the dishes in order to tie elastic around her hair. She whispered, "Ian…Ian asked me how I felt about Jared. _Honestly_." I clenched my jaw, waiting anxiously. I wasn't sure how she felt about him either. I hadn't wanted to know. So I whispered tightly, "And what did you say?"

She was staring at me with big, wide, fearful blue eyes before she blurted, "I said I feel like something's missing and it feels weird but it's something I'll have to ignore. Ignore it until the feeling actually is gone. I would never want to hurt you, Mel! Don't you know that's _why_ I gave you your body back?!" It was as if she had just assumed my worst possible reaction and now she was rambling.  
I placed my hand over her mouth and she shut up immediately. I removed it quickly and sighed, "I take all the blame for how you feel about him. It was my fault. I egged you to come and find Jamie and Jared. I don't blame you for still having feelings for him in this body." It kind of hurt for me to say it out loud. It was like some sort of cruel twist of fate. Wanda protested, "No! Mel you're not listening! I love Jared yes…but not like how you do. It's…more…oh I don't know…like a first crush kind of thing." She searched desperately for a way to explain herself.

I half smiled, "Wanda. I don't blame you. At all. If anyone it's me who's to blame." She relaxed a little but I could still see the guilt written across her features. I sighed, "Nothing I say will convince you that I don't blame you, will it?" Wanda suddenly laughed, "Maybe if I was inside your head again." I laughed at the unexpectedness of her joke. I hugged her tightly and whispered in her ear, "I love you, Wanda. Don't forget it so easily." I knew behind my back, that she was smiling.  
I pulled back and sure enough a smile was on her face, "I love you too, Mel. That's why no matter what I will never act on those feelings. I said the same thing to Ian." I frowned, "And he didn't believe you?" I shook my head, "I don't know. He just said, "So you both say," referring to me and Jared saying the same thing." I rolled my eyes and said sincerely, "Sorry Wanda. He'll come around."  
A voice behind us made me jump, "Who will come around?" It was Ian. He was standing there with a plate and putting and sandwich on, body taught and stiff. I scowled at him, "You, you twathead! You better believe Wanda when she says that nothing will happen with Jared." Ian frowned at me, "Do you believe that Jared won't act on his feelings, Mel?" I snapped, "What kind of a barbaric question is that! Of course he won't." Ian shrugged, "We'll see…" he murmured as he grabbed some salad. The entire time he had refused to look at Wanda and I felt my blood boil. I liked Ian a lot and I approved of him and my sister being together. He could be really overprotective and sometimes that got on everyone's nerves-most especially Wanda's and Jared's- but all things considered, I knew he loved her which was the main thing.

I jumped again when Jeb appeared out of nowhere, "Wanda, Mel, come on back to work." I turned back to the sink to dry up and felt that my skin was flushed from anger. Wanda said frustrated, "What do I do? How can I possibly sleep in the same room with Ian?!" Wanda kept calm even though she was clearly losing it. I sighed, "Wanda, maybe you could stay in Jamie's room. He's in Aaron and Brandt's old room. He's not got anyone staying with him. I know Jamie won't mind." Wanda nodded and sighed, "Thanks Mel. I just can't bear to be around him right now. It's so…awkward." I nodded in agreement, "Don't worry, Wanda. Just give him time."

 **Wanda's P.O.V:**

When we finished dinner, Mel and I went to find Jamie. He was in his cave, reading a book I'd gotten him. The grocery store had had a small selection of magazines and books and he seemed to be really concentrating. He hadn't noticed us walk in but he smiled when he saw us, "Mel! Wanda! What's up?" I smiled calmly, even though my mind was teaming with questions about this. What would Ian think? Would he think I've left him? I didn't want to give him more doubt than he already had but at the same time I couldn't sleep in the same room as him right now.  
Mel smiled warmly, "Well…would you mind if Wanda stays here with you for a few days?" Jamie frowned, "Of course! She's welcome anytime. She doesn't have to ask. But what's the matter? You and Ian…?" I cut in, "Because, Ian and I just need some time out for a few days." Jamie sighed, "I knew something was up when he didn't follow you to dinner. He sticks to your hip like _glue_. I'm sorry Wanda. I hope you can work it out soon. In the meantime though, I'm happy to have some company." He gave me a squeeze again and I smiled. Nothing was better comfort than a Jamie earth crushing hug, as Mel had taken to nicknaming them.

Jamie asked how the rest of the raid was. I smiled, "As carefree as the last one." I told him. Mel glared at me and I realized too late what I said. The last one, I had had to injure myself in order to procure medicine for Jamie. I murmured quickly, "I mean…uh…it's still dangerous though." Jamie rolled his eyes, "Not that dangerous. You just said carefree. Please don't lie to me Wanda." I sighed and shook my head. Mel interrupted, "Jamie…you _have_ to understand. If something had to happen to you…" she faltered and glanced at me, "I…I would never be able to live with myself for letting you go."

Jamie sighed, "I know Mel. I get it. I really do. But I'm so tired of being kept here like a trapped hamster in a cage." Mel nodded, "I know…but…" Jamie groaned, "It's _always_ 'but' Mel! You'll never try and compromise with me." She got on defensive, "I did! When we went to go and find Wanda's body. That was a _special occasion_ though." I sighed, "Mel, in all fairness that was probably more dangerous than raiding. Besides it's not like you guys even enter the shop. And you said you'd set an age for Jamie."  
Mel scowled at me but I shrugged. She needed to stick to her word. She sighed, "Fine…how about eighteen? You're a legal adult then." Jamie scoffed, "Eighteen?! No way! I might have died due to a lack of fresh air by then!" Mel sighed, "Seventeen?" Jamie grimaced, "That's still three years from now!" I chanced a glance at Mel and said tentatively, "How about sixteen? It's a year from now." Jamie was turning fifteen in three weeks.

Mel stared at Jamie, "Sixteen Jamie?" He nodded eagerly and flung his arms around her, "Sixteen is perfect! But I want your agreement in writing Mel!" She smiled half heartedly, "Fine. We can put it in writing when it's not so late at night." She hugged her brother tight and then she beckoned for me to join them. I wrapped my arms around both of them and for the first time since Ian and I had started fighting, I felt a slight sliver of hope that _at least_ , even if things didn't work out between Ian and I, I would still have my little family to call home.

 _A/N:Hi all! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks to_ _ **Sarah, teaspoonbooks, jjreid, and MystermMahe**_ _for the review and for making me believe that there are still people reading this story! So after this chapter, we're going to skip a year into the future for Jamie's first raid. It's going to be a bit like how in the book/ movie it skips ahead by a few months and then they meet Burns, the other native Soul and the human group. That's the plan except its going to happen a year ahead and Jamie will be with them._ _ **Please**_ _let me know what you think! I would love to know!_


	9. Love at first sight (one year later)

**N.B Author's Note:** _So as mentioned previously, this chapter is a year into the future. Jamie is now sixteen and he's on his first raid. It's the raid Stephanie writes about where they meet Burns. Jamie also meets a peer called Annabelle. The way I envision Annabelle is basically a fifteen year old Taylor Swift. Anyway I thought I'd just add that little extra tidbit so you guys know what's going on. Oh and this chapter is from_ _ **Jamie's**_ _ **P.O.V!**_

 **Jamie's P.O.V:**

I feared for my family the moment the cars stopped us. Jared whispered, "Mel…what about Jamie?" He was clearly anxious and he knew Mel would do anything to save me. I interjected, "Mel! I'll be fine. Let's just get out. You'll make it more suspicious if we try to run." Mel muttered under her breath, "Pretend to be Wanda's son." I frowned and Jared whispered, "How will that help?" Mel replied, "Might gain their empathy."  
I could see Wanda and Ian clutching their pills. I knew this was Mel's worst nightmare coming true. I prayed a silent prayer that somehow these Souls would let us go. Ian whispered something to Wanda and I was fairly certain it was "I love you." We hopped out of the car and I followed Ian and Wanda, standing in between them.

Wanda took hold of my hand in hers and pulled me behind her, hoping to cover me. I wanted to protest and stand in front of her, but Ian blocked my way. He whispered, "If anyone is getting out of this alive, it's you, Jamie." The Soul pulling the gun on us said briskly, "It's a little dark out tonight isn't it?" He walked over to Jared and my heart pounded in panic. Jared lifted his glasses off almost arrogantly and with a smirk on his face. The Soul nodded, "Human." He walked over to Mel and I wanted to defend her and protect her, but I also knew how strong she was. And she had Jared to do that for her. The Soul nodded as she lifted her glasses too, "Human." He went next to Ian, "Human." Wanda clenched my fist tightly, reminding me to stay behind her. I didn't remove my glasses, so the Soul said, "Boy…glasses."

I swallowed and removed them. He smiled slightly, "Human." He moved along to Wanda, "Not all human." I heard Ian inhale sharply beside me and the Soul announced to his group, "They're human." I frowned when nothing happened and he added, "As human as you." The Soul who had interrogated us now turned to Wanda, "I thought I was the only one who switched sides. It's a strange world isn't it?" Wanda beamed widely, "The strangest." We waited for another bated breath before the people we thought had been Souls emerged from their huddle with their guns up.

I saw a girl…about my age, with curly blonde hair approach. She watched me curiously as Jared and Mel sighed in relief. Wanda was busy engaging the Soul who had introduced himself as Burns and Ian, as well as another man from the group, Nate. They had all formed a bit of a circle, discussing where they lived etc. I couldn't take my eyes off the girl. She was standing near a woman who looked like her mother, wearing a long white lacy dress and she had big, blue, beautiful eyes. She looked like an _angel_.

I finally worked up the nerves and approached her, "Hi…my names Jamie." I held out my hand and she took it tentatively, "Annabelle. But you can call me Belle." I felt like I had been struck by lightning! She was the most _gorgeous_ person I had ever seen! My mind became like scrambled egg and I suddenly couldn't think of what to say. She smiled nervously and I said, "I've never met somebody my age since before the invasion." I glanced at Mel, who was talking to Annabelle's mother. I wasn't about to divulge her story to a perfect stranger. I wasn't that stupid. Annabelle nodded, "I have. We've got other people my age back at our cell." I grinned, "How many?" Annabelle replied, "There are ten of us." I felt my jaw dropping to the ground, "Wow! They must be pretty strong!" She blushed and shrugged, "We escaped with the help of our parents. They're the strong ones." She glanced around me to Wanda, "I see you also have another native Soul?" I mumbled, "Um…native Soul?" She grinned a most dazzling smile, "One whose switched sides, as Burns said just now."  
I glanced at Wanda who was chatting at Burns with great enthusiasm. I nodded, "Yeah, she's like a sister to me. Even though she looks around our age, she's lived over a thousand years." Annabelle's jaw dropped, "Wow! Those must be some _amazing_ stories to hear!" I nodded proudly, "Oh they are! She's been a bear, and on the fire planet, as well as many others." Annabelle stared at Wanda and I think it was with intense curiosity. I suddenly felt like I had said too much and backtracked, "Uh…anyway, I should get back. My sister nearly had a heart attack just now with you guys showing up." She nodded and didn't say a word.

I walked back to Mel who wrapped her arms around my shoulder tightly. I had seen her glance suspicious looks over at me and Annabelle. Jared was chatting to Annabelle's mom, "Maybe you three could come and stay with us for a bit? See how we do things?" Their faces lit up, "Of course! That would be lovely…that is if your leader won't mind?" Mel shook her head, "My uncle is open to anyone as long as they're law abiding citizens." This caused the group at large to laugh. A man who I guessed was Annabelle's father replied, "Ok, so we'll hop into our car and follow you guys to your place."

We all got back into our truck and Ian patted my back, "They sure have one pretty girl, ey Jamie?" I blushed furiously and made to punch him in the ribs but he dodged my elbow. I shrugged, "Whatever, she lives elsewhere. Long distance never works." Mel chuckled as she hopped in, "Aww my little brother has a _crush_." I grumbled unintelligibly under my breath and Jared shrugged, "He's growing up Mel."  
I endured endless teasing from everyone on the way home. Eventually I got so sick of it that I snapped, "Hey! Cut it out guys! I didn't complain when you all kicked me from your rooms! Don't think I'm stupid enough to not know why…" I smirked when I received no reply and an awkward silence filled the car. I muttered, "Point proven!"

Jared quickly changed the subject, "Well I thought we were goners for a minute there!" Mel nodded,  
"Me too!" She turned in her chair to face Wanda, "If that _ever_ happens again, I want you to take Jamie and run to a place where you can hide until they're gone, ok?" Wanda nodded, "Yes Mel, provided I can run that fast. Jamie can run faster than me." Mel grimaced but otherwise turned back to the front.

Ian hadn't said a word since getting in the car. I had a feeling he was nervous about showing these other people our hideout. He held Wanda tightly to him, as if paranoid someone would snatch her from the middle seat. The rest of the way back, they all speculated about how our family would react to our new guests. I just thought about the beautiful blonde I'd met and I suddenly felt anxious to see her again and week at the knees.

When arrived at the caves, we all got out and Mel went to go and fetch Jeb in order to warn him about our visitors. I hopped out and Annabelle came over to me. They had parked their car behind us. She smiled confidently, "So…how old are you anyway?" I smiled, "Just turned sixteen. And yourself?" She whispered, "Fifteen and a half." Ian, Jared and Wanda were chatting away with Annabelle's parents. She then suddenly asked, "Who was the girl you were hugging earlier? I thought you said the _Soul_ was your sister?"  
I frowned, why was she asking such personal questions? Was she… _jealous_? I brushed the absurd thought away and I replied anyway, "Wanda (the Soul) is _like_ a sister to me. She's not biological. That's just the nature of our relationship. Mel on the other hand- the girl you saw me hugging, is my _biological_ sister." Annabelle nodded, "She's beautiful. How old is she?" I said quickly, "Nineteen so quite a bit older than us. She's painfully protective of me." Annabelle laughed, "I wish I had a sister. I just had an annoying, egocentric older brother called Austin." I grinned, "He's not with you?" She shook her head slowly, "No. He's one of the guys in charge of our hideout so he decided not to come shopping with us." I laughed, "You guys call it shopping?" She nodded, "Yes…what do you call it?" I smiled, "Raids. Since what we do is not technically legal."  
She laughed and shrugged, "I guess our… _cells_ are quite different in terms of what we do and how they're run." I nodded and then Jeb came through the entrance tunnel. He had a skeptical look plastered on his face as he surveyed Annabelle and her parents. It was the first time I had seen Annabelle look slightly I'm nervous. Her parents also glanced at each other uncertainly and then Jeb held out his hand to them, "Hi, Jebediah. I'm extremely happy to hear that there are more cell groups still fighting. We had thought we were the only ones." Annabelle's mom shook her head, "We've found three others too." Jeb's face lit up like I hadn't seen it do in a while. He grinned, "Well…please step right in." He led them through the cave's tunnel. They looked really nervous and I smiled at Annabelle warmly as Jeb spoke about how he had found the caves. Finally we reached the main central cave. I saw Aunt Maggie, Sharon and Geoffrey standing and chatting. He called Annabelle's mom Patricia and her dad Ryan. Their surnames were Lewis.

Aunt Maggie, Sharon and Geoffrey were talking excitedly away about the new visitors. Jeb came and introduced them all. Wanda walked up to me and whispered, "Hey Jai. So what do you think of the new guests?" I shrugged, "They seem nice enough. _Thankfully_ they were human and not Seekers. Mel looked like she was going to faint in the truck when we got pulled over." Wanda nodded, "I did too. I couldn't believe that on your first proper raid we were being pulled over."  
She smiled at me and I hugged her, "I know. I'm just relieved that wasn't the case. Mel would never have forgiven herself if it was." Wanda nodded, "And neither would I." I hugged her fiercely and she actually fell backwards and landed on her behind. We both laughed so loudly that the rest of the party turned to stare at us. I offered her my hand to pull her up and grinned, "You're still only the same height as me." She rolled her eyes, "And one day you'll have a growth spurt and become so, so much taller than me." I chuckled and punched her arm playfully. She grinned at me like a hyena.

Annabelle tentatively approached us and held out her hand nervously, "Hi…I'm Annabelle. You're Jamie's sister?" Wanda looked _really_ chuffed to be called my sister. She beamed, "Yes! I am. It's a pleasure to meet you Annabelle. It's nice for Jamie to have a friend his age, otherwise he's stuck with boring adults." She shook Annabelle's hand and the girl laughed, "Really!? Back at our cell, there are ten of us around the same age." Wanda looked surprised and she said happily, "Well I guess that gives Jamie here loads of reasons to come and visit then, doesn't it?" She elbowed me and I blushed furiously, " _Wanda_ …" We were then interrupted by Annabelle's mother calling her over. She smiled sheepishly, "I better go. I'll see you both soon?" We nodded and she ran back to her parents.

Mel approached us both and she smiled, "So…Annabelle seems … _nice_." I rolled my eyes, "Mel! I barely know the girl! And it's not like anything can happen anyway. You're deluding yourselves if you think long distance relationships work." Mel sighed, "He's such a skeptic, isn't he Wanda?" Wanda winked at her, "All in good time Mel. All in good time."

Dinner that night was painful to sit through. Annabelle sat opposite me on the end and everyone was waiting in anticipation to hear what we had to say to each other. They all talked, but in hushed tones. I swallowed loudly and said to Mel, "Hey Mel, can you pass me the tomato sauce please?" Tonight's dinner was bangers and mash which was one of my ultimate favorites. Mel grinned at me slightly, "It's closer to Anna. She can get it for you."

I cringed at the obvious hint and I retorted, "Actually, Mel, it's on your end of the table." Mel pretended to look surprised, "Oh! Indeed it is! Sorry Jamie!" She handed it to me, looking sheepish. Annabelle sat there quietly and thoughtfully while Jared and Jeb chatted at the next table to Annabelle's parents. I was stuck with Mel, Wanda and Ian. Mel cleared her throat, "So, Annabelle, do you have a boyfriend?" I glared at her and she smirked at me. Annabelle frowned, "No…I'm a bit young aren't I?" Mel frowned, "I suppose so. But when I was in school girls dated boys at ten." Annabelle shrugged, "Must have developed in puberty faster than most." Mel laughed loudly, "Ah girl, you've got a good sense of humor I can tell you that." I felt myself turn maroon. Wanda nudged Mel, "Hey Mel, can I talk to you over there for a minute, please?" I saw her whispering and I'm sure it was because she was telling Mel to back off. They kept glancing at me and I smiled at her in appreciation.

When dinner was finished, I heard Jared say to Mr and Mrs Lewis, "…Well…uh…we only have one option open to housing Annabelle really." Jared looked awkward and I frowned at him. I'm sure Annabelle was listening too because she was staring at her empty dinner plate and concentrating hard. Jared swallowed awkwardly and Jeb took the plunge, "My nephews room has extra space and a spare mattress." I was looking at them as her parents shot daggers at me and Mrs Lewis responded harshly, "Is this some sort of _set up_?! To make our girl fall in love with your newphew? You have _got_ to be kidding me! You can't be _THAT_ desperate to save the human species?! _"_ By now, everyone had fallen silent and Jared interjected, "Oh for goodness sake! That's _not_ what we were implying at all! We were just trying to be _hospitable._ " I had literally crossed my arms on the table and hidden my face in them. I felt like I couldn't breathe and I just wanted to fall through a hole in the floor.

I felt a soft, gentle hand on my back. It was so small I knew it must be Wanda's. She whispered in my ear, "Jamie, if you're finished dinner, I think we should take a walk." I nodded numbly and followed her out of the dining room. I had never felt more humiliated in my life.


	10. That's Life

**Jaime's P.O.V:**

Annabelle didn't speak to me the next day. To be fair, I hardly saw her, but when I did she ignored me completely and she followed her parents everywhere. Jared had cursed on the way back to our rooms last night about how idiotic her parents were for even suggesting that he and Jeb might actually think that this was the reason they were pairing her with me.

I couldn't sleep a wink last night. I was so worried about what she thought of me now. My brain was in a constant turmoil of humiliation and panic. I just wanted to hide in the food stash until they left, but obviously I couldn't do that. It was the evening and dinner had finished. Annabelle had sat with her mother and father with Sharon and Maggie at a table on the other end of the room from me. Wanda kept casting me empathetic glances and she asked me to go to the glow worm cave after dinner. I nodded and told her that would be great.

When we finished, we put our dishes at the sink and headed there. I sat down beside her in the glow room and stared at the little shining stars. I sighed heavily and shook my head, "I feel so bad about yesterday. She probably thinks I'm a complete prick whose hormones control all of me, like her parents apparently do." Wanda whispered, "Well…I think Jeb is going to explain to them that you know how to take Souls out of humans. I think that might placate them a bit and make them realize those aren't your or our intentions."

I shook my head sadly, "That was just a really bad way to start off. You don't think I'm like that, do you Wanda?" She looked scandalized about the fact that I was even asking her that question, "Don't you even _think_ that Jamie! You're the most innocent sixteen year old I know." I rolled my eyes, "And the only one you know." Wanda shrugged, "True. But I don't want you to start believing those nasty words are true." We fell into silence as she wrapped an arm around my shoulder and I rested my head on hers. I sighed, "Thanks Wanda. You're the best." She said comfortingly, "Hey, what are sisters for?"  
There was a moment more of silence before a small voice asked, "Jamie…?" from behind me. I jumped, as did Wanda and we turned around. Annabelle was there and watching us curiously. I turned to face forwards again but Wanda still watched her. I heard her ask, "Can…can I talk to you guys?" There was silence as Wanda was contemplating this. Then she said on my behalf, "Of course you can. Would you like me to leave?" Annabelle was quiet but I guessed she shook her head.

She inched closer to us and then sat on the other side of Wanda. I asked tensely, "Did you follow us?" Annabelle sighed, "I did. I wanted to say I'm sorry for the way my parents reacted. They tend to get really overprotective of me. I know they don't really think that of you." I raised an eyebrow and snorted, "Really? You think they don't?" She sighed again, "Look I'm sorry is all. I don't want you to judge me on my parents' bad behavior." A voice interrupted us, "Jamie? Jamie?" It was Jared.

 **Wanda's P.O.V:**

When we heard Jared calling, Annabelle immediately hopped up, "I better get going…" I shook my head quickly, "No, don't worry stay. I'll cover for you." She smiled gratefully at me, and besides I could see she wanted to speak to Jamie alone. I ran down the hallway and bumped into him at the entrance. He smiled, "Oh hey! Uh, have you seen Jamie?" I nodded and pointed down the tunnel, "He's in the glow worm cave talking to Annabelle." Jared grimaced, "And you left him there alone?" I shrugged, "He's fine. He needs time with someone his age. He's been deprived of it for too long." Jared smiled, "Always so kind," he murmured. I felt myself blushing slightly and we walked back to our bedrooms. Everyone else was still finishing dinner.

He suddenly asked me, "What do you think about Mrs Lewis' comment last night? I think it was really unfair." I shrugged and agreed, "I do too. We can't control what comes out of her mouth though, only ours." He nodded, "Wise words. Sometimes I think Mel misses how much you calmed her. As you know, she can get rather defensive. She's really pissed off." I laughed, "Typical Mel. Can't ever keep that temper under control." Jared smiled, "It's why I like you, Wanda. So kind, so thoughtful and so in control."  
I didn't like where this conversation was heading even though my little heart told me otherwise. It was thumping anxiously in my chest and hoping beyond hope that he would keep saying these things. I smiled and turned to face him halfway down the bedroom hallway and smiled, "Thanks Jared. I like you too." He was facing me and smiling and suddenly I felt the tension fill the air. I could feel the heat coming off him in waves, far more powerful than it had been in a long, long time.

I felt so guilty while simultaneously enthralled at listening to these words. There was an awkward pause and he said slowly, "I've tried, so hard, to let go of my feelings for you, Wanda." My heart rate sped up and for some stupid, stupid reason, I whispered tightly, "Jared…" he cut me off and said, "I've tried, Wanda. I've really tried. I thought they would fade. I gave myself a year. It's been over now. What do I do?!" He sounded desperate-pleading for the answer. And I couldn't give him one. Instead I murmured, "I know the feeling." He glanced at me and I made the mistake of looking into his eyes. I felt myself melting again and then I shook my head slowly and choked, "Jared…we can't."

He nodded and sighed, "I know. That's the hardest part though isn't it?" I rolled my eyes and didn't even bother to answer that question. All I knew is that I can't stay there for much longer without giving in to what both he and I wanted-just one moment of passion. I sighed and shook my head, "That's life," is what I said. I knew the only person stopping me from acting on my instincts right now was Mel. I wasn't even thinking about Ian, although I should have been. And Jared clearly was thinking about Mel too. It's the only reason he hadn't acted on instinct, I'm pretty sure. I swallowed hard to try and break the awkward silence that had just fallen over us. I groaned in frustration, "This is so annoying. I've been trying to convince myself for over a year that those feelings I had were gone. But who am I kidding?"  
We walked in silence. I wasn't even sure where we were going. I don't think Jared was either. We just walked. He laughed, "Ironic isn't it, that just a few months ago, I was ready to kill you?" I rolled my eyes, "Yes. Very ironic." We stopped pacing and turned to face each other. We were in a random hallway, at the far end of the caves, away from the kitchen which was where most people were right now. He sighed hopelessly, "Wanda, I want you to know that even though I feel these things for you and even though it's extremely hard to prevent myself from feeling them, I won't ever try and put you and Mel in that position with each other again. I've learnt from my mistake the hard way." I smiled and nodded, "I appreciate that Jared. I think Mel will too. She loves you more than she's ever loved anyone before- as much as she loves Jamie, and as you know, that says a _lot_. You two are meant for each other."

Jared raised an eyebrow, "Really? Sometimes I don't feel that way." I frowned, "Why?" He sighed and slunk down against the wall. I copied him and he whispered, "She's so independent. Sometimes I feel like she doesn't need me at all-that she could go on quite happily without me." I rolled my eyes, "Jared, you wouldn't think that if you had been stuck with her in your head for as long as I was. It killed her that she couldn't be with you. She's not as independent as you think even though she certainly gives off the impression that she is."  
Jared chuckled and nodded, "Thanks Wanda. I've needed to hear that." I bit my lip and frowned, "Why? Was there a reason?" He shrugged and sighed, "I just…Don't know when is the right time to take the next big step that's all." I grinned, "Well, I know you've had sex so that can't be it." His eyes bugged wide and he groaned, "Yes, of course Mel wouldn't keep that to herself!" I laughed, "Have you kept it to yourself?" I raised an eyebrow high. He smirked, "No…but we never said we would."

I giggled, "So, getting back to the point. I can only think that the next big step would be…" He smiled in a sort of shy, embarrassed and non-Jared way, "Uh…proposing yes." I practically squealed with delight! He rolled his eyes, "Honestly, you can be such a girl sometimes!" I laughed loudly, "Yes! Maybe because I _am_!" He chuckled at my silliness and smiled, "So you think it's a good idea?" I beamed and replied, "Jared, she told me just the other day how she wasn't sure why you hadn't yet proposed, especially after everything you've been through in terms of being separated." He leant forward and gave me a massive hug, "Thanks Wanda! You helped me make that decision a lot easier!" I felt my heart beating and the heat radiating off him. I squirmed away and said, "Not a problem, but you've got to _swear_ not to tell Mel I told you! You know how she gets about these things…" Jared nodded, "Of course, I will take it to the grave."  
He grinned dazedly at me and then he chuckled, "You know, I feel like for the first time, we're becoming actual friends." I nodded and replied, "Yes, I agree. It's nice." That's when Jamie interrupted our conversation. Annabelle was with him and smiling shyly at us. Jamie asked, "Why are you two grinning like Cheshire cats?" I laughed and Jared asked, "Jamie, do you mind if I have a word with you, alone?"

He glanced backwards at Annabelle and she nodded before leaving and giving us some privacy. Jared suddenly became serious and I could tell he was nervous. He swallowed hard and whispered, "So Jamie, I just asked Wanda and she seems to think it's a good idea. But would you be ok with me asking your sister if…" he paused and then continued, "If I could marry her?"  
Jamie's face split into a massive grin and he all but squealed with joy, "Jared! That would be the best thing you could every ask her! Of course you can marry Mel! I wouldn't want it to be anyone else!" He jumped into Jared's arms and they laughed happily. Jamie grinned, "Wanda, come and join the hug!" I rolled my eyes and did as I was told. We felt all blissfully happy that we were all going to be a proper family!

 _A/N: This_ _might_ _be my last chapter for this story. I'm not feeling very motivated to write it. So I hope that you guys enjoy!_


End file.
